


[Podfic] things to hold

by Chantress



Series: liminal spaces (Podfics) [5]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous Relationship, Audio Format: MP3, Friendship, Jaskier | Dandelion singing, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, but he doesn't realise that because he's a twit wrt emotions, queer, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: "From anyone else, it would be intolerable."
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: liminal spaces (Podfics) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670119
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	[Podfic] things to hold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [things to hold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549168) by [flootzavut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut). 



**Title:** things to hold  
**Author:** flootzavut  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** The Witcher  
**Pairing:** Geralt/Jaskier  
**Rating:** General Audiences  
**Length and format:** 00:04:13, mp3  
**Warnings:** mention of canon-typical sex work

**Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/q7ao0oapnnfq66f/things_to_hold.mp3/file)


End file.
